She's Back
by AustinAndAllyLove
Summary: A story in which Tilly Thompson returns.


It was the day after Hater Girl had been busted, and Austin sang the butterfly song. I was in Sonic boom with Austin writing a new song.

"Ok ok what about...Ink Blaster?" Austin suggested as a name for a song. I gave him an 'Are-you-an-idiot' look.  
"Ink Blaster?! Seriously?! Who would write a song called Ink Blaster?!" I yelled.  
"No no no, like a person blasts ink out of their- Yea, that just sounds dirty..."

I rolled my eyes.

We carried on working until we _finally _got a new song ready:

**_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_**  
**_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_**  
**_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_**  
**_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_**

**_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_**  
**_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_**  
**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_**  
**_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_**  
**_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_**  
**_And I know I said it a million times_**  
**_But i'll only stay with you one more night_**

**_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_**  
**_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_**  
**_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_**  
**_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_**

**_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_**  
**_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_**  
**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_**  
**_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_**  
**_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_**  
**_And I know i've said it a million times_**  
**_But i'll only stay with you one more night_**

**_Yeah baby give me one more night_**  
**_Yeah baby give me one more night_**  
**_Yeah baby give me one more night_**

**_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_**  
**_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_**  
**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_**  
**_And I know i've said it a million times_**  
**_But i'll only stay with you one more night_**

**_(yeah baby give me one more night)_**

**_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_**  
**_And I know i've said it a million times_**  
**_But i'll only stay with you one more night_**

**_(I don't know, whatever...)_**

It was called 'One More Night'. Austin & I _loved it._  
He was gonna sing it at the Miami Jam-a-thon next Saturday, **everyone **was gonna be there! Well..._Almost Everyone_...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"I love you."  
_

_"I love you too."  
_

_Tilly Thompson & _(Unknown) were...Well, you know..._

* * *

_At the Jam-A-Thon...  
_

"Austin Moon! Your on in 5!" Yelled the stage guy, making Austin chuckle.

It was almost time to sing the song...Awesome! Literally.

After 5 minutes past, Austin was being introduced while Trish, Dez & Ally were in the crowd.

He started to sing the song:

_**You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war**_  
_** You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door**_  
_** You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score**_  
_** You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more**_

_** But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**_  
_** Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_** Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_** And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**_  
_** So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_** And I know I said it a million times**_  
_** But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_** Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes**_  
_** Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath**_  
_** I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself**_  
_** And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**_

_** But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you**_  
_** Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_** Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_** And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**_  
_** So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_** And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_** But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_** Yeah baby give me one more night**_  
_** Yeah baby give me one more night**_  
_** Yeah baby give me one more night**_

_** But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**_  
_** Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_** Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_** So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_** And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_** But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_** (yeah baby give me one more night)**_

_** So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_** And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_** But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_** (I don't know, whatever...)**_

Everyone cheered as Austin walked of the stage.

But then...He saw something that NO 15yr old guy should _EVER _see...

* * *

**There! What do ya' think? 1st Story, don't be harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One More Night' by Maroon 5**

**Chapter up around tomorrow.  
**

**Its short, sorry but today is a hard day and writing chills me a little.  
**

**Review.  
**


End file.
